Zach Holman
Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Heroic Zach is usually a character in WUC who is on a long "vacation" from his universe to this multiverse in the vision of new adventures... and friends. Not a very important character, but he does try his best to support or defend the people he cares about, or is stuck with. He's a "child" with a carefree nature and natural optimistic drive. He's very naive though, sometimes under or overestimating situation or problems as he thinks he can help and fix anything, but his powers are only so specific. However, with his inherited powers from the hope aspect, and his sheer determination, Zach is an optimistic child who's ready for just about anything. Hope Energy Being an ascending "Heir of Hope" he has a vast selection of abilities to play with. Most of which he uses his inner hopes to be an impossible form of energy that is undying and impossible to comprehend. Its own power is hard to understand what it is, but isn't magic, nor energy. It's its own category of power, just being called "hope" or unknown energy. Its source of where this "hope" comes from is really unknown, to where even Zach doesn't know where it comes from. BUT it is linked to positive emotions, positive beliefs, and optimism. So the more positive emotion, belief and optimistic behavior Zach feels, more energy is generated and becomes even more intense. Attacks and Abilities For the most part he uses this energy to a variety of attacks and abilities. Such as simple beams, lasers, "magic" bullets, creating objects. An interesting quirk with any of his attacks that's related with this energy of "hope", is that no matter how strong someone or something is, he'll always be able to harm the being. He's able to basically harm the invincible BUT not the intangible. (At least, with base power) His own hopes also created many mechanisms for defense as well as his "Wings of Hope" can block any and all attacks, though they have a "cooldown" on certain attacks along with having a hard time to defend against repetitive and rapid attacks. This energy of hope is extremely powerful and since he is even ONE with this aspect and becomes hope in essence, his own personality, and physical drive is merged with this power. So with that, his sheer determination for good is stronger than without it. He can even use this energy to fuse with others, giving them a sort of "luck" of surviving near-death situations, along with healing very minor woulds or keeping a person from "giving up" and dying from a fatal wound. Granted he can't heal someone 100% but he can heal someone into a stable condition. Stages of Power Zach has 5 stages of power, the intensity of his hopes and determination growing with each stage. Stage 1: This is his base power. He can do minor stuff and create small objects. His attacks aren't strong either, the base power being strong enough to at least K.O a human in a single hit. Stage 2: His next stage of power as the power of Hope start to generate within him, he's able to use more "concentrated" attacks, able of destroying cities. (Not in a single hit however) Stage 3: Up that is when his power of hope is still kicking and rising above rungs of power. Nothing too different in this stage, other than being able to create bigger, more complicated objects and the obligatory power boost, able to hold power to damage people who are as durable as him (Continental power). This is also his most commonly used stage. Stage 4: This is where the power starts in influence with his physical body and where he becomes "unstoppable" now. He's now going to push himself to the most physical extremes and able to make attacks enough to destroy planets. Stage 5: The final stage is where too much for his physical body and starts to leak from his body. At this point he's able to create his strongest attack "The Hope Field", able to rival power of universes. However, using that attack reduces him back to Stage 1. This is also the point of where he can attack intangible beings as well. ((Now it should be mentioned... his beams can't destroy continents, stars, planets and etc. The beams cause small explosions on contact (Consistent with each stage) but will never cause planet-wide destruction)) Weaknesses His greatest weakness is his confidence that he can do anything at the wrong stages. Sometimes he forgets his power is limited and follow a rule of stages, but he still tries his best and with his luck, sometimes it pulls through. But this mindset he has is exploitable. Among that, his friends are also a weakness too. If you have his friends (that aren't the gods like him) and have them hostage, he's too loyal to them and won't attack... unless he's confident in his ability to retake them safely. Although it's very hard, if someone is able to inspire negative emotions (rage, sadness and etc) and mentally degrade Zach's optimistic attitude, he become weaker in power. This the most "devastating" weakness he has that his power is based on his positive attitude and only can be recovered by reassurance from his friends if he's been mentally pushed down. Should also be mentioned, this character is a FAN CHARACTER inspired from the fanbase of "Homestuck".